Otra vez Félix
by Lynerion
Summary: Es noche cerrada en Mitdir, poco antes de que el Faro de Júpiter fuese prendido. Sole no puede dormir y decide salir a tomar el aire. Sin embargo... (mejor que lo leáis).


**Tercer fanfic**. Éste lo hice en apenas una noche, y la verdad es que me gustó cómo quedó.

**Disclaimer**: Golden Sun no me pertenece. A este paso, se lo quedará Bankia.

* * *

Una noche más. Una cerrada en Mitdir. Todos acababan de dormirse en la posada. Salvo Sole, que no podía conciliar el sueño. Llevaba unos días un tanto nerviosa. No sabía si era porque ya estaban muy cerca del Faro de Júpiter o porque en esos días se encontraba de nuevo pensando en cómo llegó a Lalivero. Ella no solía tener problemas para dormir, así que no sabía qué hacer a mitad noche. Se levantó de la cama, con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Inspeccionó si había alguien despierto. Piers, no; Nadia, tampoco; Kraden roncaba, así que evidentemente estaba profundamente dormido. Félix no estaba. Siempre suele tardar más en acostarse porque acostumbra a dar una vuelta por los alrededores cada noche. Esta vez había ido a explorar un rato al Templo de Anemos. A veces, que Félix se fuera una noche sí y otra no, no le gustaba a Sole. Se sentía más protegida con él cerca. Al fin y al cabo, no habían sido pocas las veces que le había salvado ya.

Sole salió del cuarto lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Se guió sin muchos problemas por el pasillo gracias a que el posadero acostrumbraba a mantener un candelabro encendido encima de cada barril que disponía en el corredor. Su mujer estaba de guardia. Sole se acercó a ella.

- Buenas noches, buena mujer. Voy a salir un poco a tomar el aire.

- Sin problemas, jovencita, yo estaré aquí igualmente – bostezó la posadera-. Aunque me gustaría estar en la cama. No sé cómo la gente joven puede mantenerse despierta a estas horas.

Sole abrió la puerta para salir e intentó hacer el menor ruido posible al cerrar, puesto que las visagras estaban ya algo gastadas y chirriaban un poco al mover la puerta. Se alejó del lugar, prácticamente salió del poblado y fue a parar a una pequeña colina cercana. Se sentó en el césped y empezó a observar el cielo. Esta vez sí que había estrellas. Se había acostumbrado a contarlas las noches que tenían que pasar en el barco y era de las pocas cosas que la tranquilizaba, aparte de tener a Félix cerca, claro.

Sin embargo, algo iba a inquietarla. Sole percibió movimiento en un gran matorral cercano a la colina. Eso le asustó. Más aún cuando miró hacia allí y distinguió dos destellos rojos. Se echó para atrás, arrastrándose, pero siguió mirando al matorral, que se agitó una vez más. Y otra. Y otra. Sole vio como algo salía de un salto de entre las hojas. Era un lobo. Rugía. La chica se levantó de golpe y permaneció de pie. La bestia aulló. No tardaron en oirse otros aullidos como respuesta. De las colinas cercanas, vio salir a dos lobos más. Y ya eran tres. Sole dudó en si escapar o no. Estaba demasiado asustada y tenía cierta dificultad para moverse. Debido al miedo, se aceleró su respiración. Decidió intentar escapar, tenía que huir y encontrar refugio en Mitdir. Arrancó a correr lo más deprisa que pudo, la jauría salió detrás. Ella siguió corriendo, mientras que los lobos se le acercaban cada vez más. No les sacaba mucho ya, apenas unos metros. La mala suerte hizo que Sole tropezara con una piedra y cayera al suelo. Ahora sí que estaba en una mala situación: tres bestias la rodeaban dando vueltas y ella ya no sabía qué hacer. Para colmo, no tenía su bastón con ella, así que no podía defenderse y estaba demasiado asustada para habérsele ocurrido usar Psinergía. Estaba bloqueada. Parecía su fin.

Se oyó un susurro del viento. De repente, notó a los tres lobos mirando en la misma dirección. Percibió una larga sombra humana a la espalda de la jauría mientras ella miraba al suelo. Había alguien más y ese alguien estaba encarando a los lobos. Sole no podía ni mirar, notó en la tierra un brillo anaranjado, reflejo de algo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, quizás una luz. Al segundo, y sin despegar su cara del suelo, oyó a los lobos alejarse corriendo, asustados. Notó una voz detrás de ella. Parecía su voz.

- Sole, ¿estás bien?

Sole giró la cabeza para ver a su salvador. Era Félix. Otra vez. Se levantó de una y le plantó un abrazo al chico. Él la rodeó con los brazos para tranquilizarla. Sole aún estaba nerviosa y respiraba muy rápido. Félix trató de sosegarla acariciando su pelo rubio. Al rato, Sole aflojó los brazos y Félix la miró.

- ¿Mejor?

Sole asintió. No estaba herida y ni siquiera la caída le había causado el más mínimo rasguño. Estaba entera y con Félix, ya no tenía que preocuparse. La joven soltó una lágrima. Félix la miró a los ojos y apretó su cabeza contra su pecho. El silencio solo lo interrumpían sus respiraciones y los breves sollozos de Sole. Algunos minutos después, cuando se hubo tranquilizado, ella miró a Félix.

- ¿Volvemos a la posada?

- Sí, mejor – Sonrió-. Estoy un poco cansado. Entre la caminata, el templo y ésto...

Sole se agarró de su cintura y dejó que Félix lo hiciera de sus hombros. Así volvieron a la posada, donde les esperaba la posadera echando una cabezada sobre el mostrador. Se lanzaron miradas cómplices, rieron y, sin hacer ruido, cruzaron el pasillo. Félix fue a cambiarse. Sole, por otro lado, volvió a su cama. Cayó dormida al minuto. Cuando él entró en el cuarto, con los demás durmiendo, contempló a Sole con una mirada más larga y cariñosa de lo habitual. Luego echó un vistazo a los demás. Piers dormía, su hermana Nadia también y Kraden roncaba. Todo igual que a diario. Félix se acostó y no tardó mucho en dormirse. Una noche más.


End file.
